Coup d'etat of Sorts
by Romanesca
Summary: PWP The real story of Lithuania's sucession from the USSR. LietBel smut.


Ivan Braginsky looked at his youngest sister sitting across from him at his desk. Natalya, as determined as ever to have her brother marry her so that their countries could unite, was faced with the same response she received each time she requested this union with her brother.

"Natalia, I have no interest in marrying you. You are already part of Soviet Union, da? Think of it as communal marriage, like those Mormons in capitalist America. You already are my wife! And so is Ukraine! And the Baltics, and Poland, and that ungrateful Uzbek bastard…"

"If that is what you wish, brother," she stood up to leave; perhaps her iron will was finally wearing down. 'No! There must be _some_ way to make him truly care for me…'she thought…and yet, his sanity seemed to be dwindling these days…

"Mr. Russia!" a voice rang, and in stepped Lithuania, with a tray of tea, jam, and sugar cubes. 'Ah! Belarus! I'm sorry to interrupt! Excuse me, uh..."

"No need to apologize, Liet," Ivan said "My dear sister was just on her way out. Perhaps you could escort her?"

"Er, yes, of course, Mr. Russia!" Toris said with the usual tone of fear and obedience in his voice.

"Good," Ivan replied, placing a sugar cube between his teeth as he sipped his tea. "And later, I need you to help me with those Soviet-Afghan war documents."

"Yes, sir," Toris replied, with a vague sense dread overcoming him. He looked at Belarus, with her ever-present scowl and that look her in eyes that could make an infant cry. Sure, she detested him, had shattered his metacarpals, and would probably bear a grudge against him for the rest of his existence as a nation because of her brother's favoritism towards him, but…Despite all of that, Toris harbored unrequited love for the Slavic nation. Years of living with either her brother or Poland must have had some scarring effect on his judgment, making him a closet masochist who only wanted what was sure to hurt him.

'_Well, that's life'_, he thought.

Belarus walked to the door, with one last desperate look at her brother, and sighed. Toris held the door, but she paid him no heed. He followed her as she walked down the lengthy hallway. Natalia considered lashing out at him for his silliness; she _knew_ where the front door was, she did not need him. But something about having the 19 year-old spasmodic Baltic nation stumble after her made her crushed spirit feel a little refreshed. Perhaps there was something to milk from this situation. She abruptly stopped walking, causing the poor man to stumble in to her.

"What?" She said sternly, giving him what was (she thought) her most piercing stare.

"I I, ah, um, I…" he stuttered, and suddenly, it dawned on him. Why would anybody be obsessed with a man like Ivan to the point that she was? She desired strong, powerful person to be with. Someone to stand by her. It was all anybody wanted: _to be wanted_.

Well, he could be strong, too. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in to a rough kiss. Belarus was about to strangle him when she realized what was happening. Not only was she locked in a kiss with the Lithuanian, but his hold on her upper body was so strong she would not be able to break away from him without considerable effort. She never realized what strength his arms had. Just _what_ was he trying to do, here?

"Natalia, you must be aware of my feelings," he said in a serious tone. "In all good conscious I cannot let you chase after your brother who cares so little for you, while I care so deeply for you."He was almost overcome with shock at his own boldness.

Belarus just looked at the man holding her, into his sincere emerald eyes that told he was telling the truth. Could he really replace Ivan in terms of her affections? No-but he might be a better man. Belarus could tell that he really wanted to prove himself to her. Maybe he was worth a chance?

"Toris…" she said, reaching up to touch the side of his face. "You really care for me? After our histories and all, to still have feelings for me is insanity."

"Look at us, this whole Soviet Union is insanity!" he exclaimed. Natalia suppressed a giggle. To see such a normally meek and mild-mannered man behave this way was a surprise- but she did not dislike it. Toris quickly gazed around the hallway, and pulled her in to a room, where he reattached himself to Natalia's face. She felt herself blush, and leaned forward, trying to kiss back as much as she could. Toris's tongue playfully made its way inside Natalia's mouth, and his hands ran down the length of her torso. She flinched, and pulled away.

Toris looked at her face, flushed cheeks and violet eyes wide staring up at him. '_She's just so adorable!' _he thought to himself. He placed a hand under the side of her head, and held it there for a moment.

Never before had anyone touched Natalia so intimately. Usually so confident, for once she was at a loss of what to do or expect. It was all she could do to just stare up at Liet and get lost in his green eyes that were so filled with strength and adoration. He was reliable, he was kind man, and Belarus needed that.

It was Toris who made the first move. He brought her on to the nearby bed. ("Whose room is this, anyways?" "Moldova's-he shouldn't be back for a while.") Engrossed in each other once again, they both began to relax. A gentle hand wandered up Natalia's leg, and removed a knee-high. As the Lithuanian made his way down to her neck, he was met with the high collar of her modest Victorian dress. Belarus blushed fiercely as Toris began to undo the back of the dress. Slipping the indigo garment over her head, he was free to make his way down her neck, causing Belarus to sigh with each sloppy kiss and nip he administered. Her arched leg brushed up against his pants, and she noticed the growing phenomenon in Toris's pants- and gasped a little louder than she meant to. Toris must have heard, for he slowed down in his administrations. The warm, tingling sensation reached Natalia's heaving breast, and she looked up at her lover. His face was flushed, and his mouth open, catching his breath.

"Natalia, do you want to…?"his voice trailed off, and he blushed. "I mean, because if you don't than it's perfectly okay…"

She gave a small nod in reply, and braced herself. Toris worked at undoing the laces of her old-fashioned corset, while Natalia began to unbutton his shirt. Pulling it off, she admired his thin but well build shoulders that were normally obscured by the classical military attire most of the countries adhered to wearing. She ran her hand down the finely sculpted chest, pale with a few scattered dark hairs. Toris shuddered slightly at the soft feel of her hand on his chest.

After a struggle with the corset, it finally came off, bearing Natalia's slender, elegant figure. Lithuania traced the curve of her breasts with his hand; These Eastern European women were incredibly well-endowed…' Toris thought.

She sighed deeply as he gently nuzzled her soft, pale flesh, hovering over sensitive areas a little longer just to tantalize her. As Toris made his was down her torso, he toyed with a pink nipple, earning a satisfying squeak from the young woman. As much as it displeased Natalia, she unhinged Toris from her breast, if only to catch her breath.

"Natalia…?"

The next part she had not ever foreseen herself doing, but she gently pushed Toris back and pulled at his boxer shorts. Toris, panic stricken for a moment, started to feel himself going soft. '_Oh, please, not now, really!'_

Natalia leaned forward on her elbows, and grabbed the semi-aroused member. The man above her gave a start as he realized what she was going to do.

"You have to –ahh!"

He gave a start as she engulfed the organ in her mouth, but then let the hot, pleasing sensation spread through him. Though it may have been her fist time ever doing that sort of thing, Natalia went about it with the same grace and elegance she had with any other daily action. Her tongue slid up the hardening member, and she teased him with gentle bites that made a few soft moans escape from Toris. He felt a new, intense sensation and a soft hand began to simultaneously stroke the back of his testacles. He braced himself as a new wave of passion overtook his body, and then suddenly went away as Natalia pulled away from him.

Breathing staggered, he leaned over and took Natalia's face in her hand, and kissed her on the mouth, pushing her lips apart with his tongue and tasting the remnants of his fluid in her mouth. He embraced her slowly, and for a moment they just basked in the warmth from each other's bodies. He felt Natalia rest her head in the crook of his shoulder, and hugged her tighter.

Pulling apart, he looked down at her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, and Toris reached over to the breast pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small package.

"Is that an…American condom?" Natalia asked, squinting at the funny, non-Cyrillic characters on the package.

"Yes, using a Soviet-made one is a sure way to get pregnant." He said, slipping the device over himself.

Easing Natalia back at an angle, he arched himself above her and gently spread her leg to the side.

Natalia took a deep breath as his member made its way inside her, strange at first, until a shock of mild pain hit her. Toris stopped his smooth descent, and pinned the young woman a little more securely to the thrust himself in to her, breaking through, and felt Natalia's body jerk with the action. She let out a little cry, and clutched Toris's shoulders tighter. Doing his best to limit any more discomfort, he began to slowly grind himself in to Natalia, searching for the spot that would send her in to a blissful orgasm. Natalia moaned with delight, eager for more. Each thrust delivered sent her over in a wave of sensual pleasure she never imagined possible. Changing the pace, Toris lowered her hips back to the level of the bed, and began to grind with slower, stronger motions. He placed his hands on either side of Natalia's hips, and slowly massaged her clitoris with a deep, circular motion. The sensation was almost too much for the Belarusian, and a more intense orgasm made its way through her body, causing her to jerk once again. Each tremor and moan that escaped Natalia was itself a reward for Toris, taking pleasure in the other nation's satisfaction. He took one of Natalia's hands in his own and placed it over his pounding heart, so she could feel what she was doing to him; the racing pulse a testament to the intense love he felt for her.

Feeling himself ready to come, Toris gave one final thrust and, with a groan, exploded in Natalia, she herself crying out again in pleasure.

"Ahh! Toris!"

He lay next to Natalia on the bed, embracing her in a tight hug, which she heartily returned. She gazed in to his shining green eyes, and wondered what the future would hold. She never realized that she could care so much for someone other than her brother, but here was a young man that obviously cared so much for her, and she likewise for him.

"This changes a lot of things, doesn't it?" Toris asked her.

"Yes," she replied, "but I think we'll be able to handle them."

Out in the house that was the Soviet Union, Russia and the other Baltic nations searched for Lithuania. Latvia and Estonia, not really trying as hard as they could have been, let Russia do most of the actual searching. Coming up to the corridor where a few other Eastern European nations rooms were, he opened the first door—Moldova's.

He could not make out much in the dark room, although the bed was a mess…was that a corset on the floor? Was Moldova a tranny? Wait, was that..?

Eduard and Ravis heard an ear-splitting "GYAAAAAH!" from Ivan down the hall, followed by a crash and a babble of Slavic languages.

The next day, Lithuania declared its independence from the USSR.

A/N Liet, you little Casanova, you :D

Russian tea is super sweet because they put jelly and honey in it and then drink it through a sugar cube in their teeth, which is why Russians have terrible teeth. True story.


End file.
